Confundidos
by Grecia Grayson
Summary: un momento ¿entonces tu no quieres a starfire? quieres a raven- y tu no quieresa raven, quieres a starire entonces tu quieres a robin y no a chico bestia- y tu quieres a chico bestia y yo a robin


Un día no tan normal en la torre de los titanes…

¡OH que emoción! ¡Que emoción!-dijo una bella pelirroja levitando en el living de la torre

Si, si Star pero no debes decirle a nadie- con nerviosismo un chico verde

Descuida amigo bestia no le diré a nadie quien te gusta-dedicándole una bella sonrisa

Gracias starfire ¡eres la mejor!- levantando sus brazos para abrazarla

De nada amigo bestia- abrazándolo fuertemente mientras flotaban

Mm- dijo una voz conocida

Starfire y chico bestia voltearon al mismo tiempo al ver a Robin, Cyborg, y Raven entrando al living

¡Uh! creo que tenemos una pareja en el equipo- dijo burlona en metálico

¿Una pareja? Esas palabras hicieron a Robin y Raven enojarse.

¿Y porque no dejan de abrazarse-con su típica voz fría, pero aunque le costara mucho admitirlo, su voz era estremecedora le dolía ver esa escena

Starfire soltó a chico bestia dejándolo caer al suelo, estos dos reían nerviosamente

Gracias- agradeció Robin molesto

Mm, valla alguien esta celoso-dijo en tono de broma Cyborg

y-yo celoso…-dijo completamente sonrojado el líder de los titanes

Aja-dijo Cyborg en tono de desafió- es muy obvio

q-que tonterías dices- jugando con la manga de su cuello-y-yo nunca eh sido celoso-clavando la mirada a su compañero titánico

¡OH! Amigos por favor no pelen-con voz dulce y sonriendo

Esta bien starfire- dándole una sonrisa a starfire, muy sonrojado Robin

¿y de que tanto hablaban?- pregunto el metálico con curiosidad mientras se sentaba en el sillón del living

Ah de nada- mostrando nerviosismo el verde

Robin se acerco a el peligrosamente a clavarle la mirada

d-de d-de- ¿Qué debía hacer?... ¿una mentira?- ¡QUE A STARFIRE LE GUSTA UN CHICO!- gritando a los cuatro vientos, sarfire lo miro atónita.

A Robin se le rompió el corazón ¿un chico? Starfire se había enamorado

Me tengo que ir- en tono serio, todo está en silencio lo único que se escuchaba era el ruido de los zapatos del líder irse por la puerta

…

En la habitación de starfire

Vamos chico bestia tienes que decírselo- en tono serio

No y no Star ella nunca se enamoraría de alguien como yo- sentándose en la cama de la joven pelirroja- alo mejor hasta le gusta Robin- se callo ante la tontería que había dicho, volteo para ver a starfire soltar unas lagrimas- no, no starfire no quise decir eso-abrazándola

Esta bien chico bestia no hay… problema-limpiándose las lagrimas- ahora ve y dile lo que sientes

Chico bestia salio de la habitación de su amiga y se dirijo al living al encontrarse a Raven levantando y leyendo un libro al mismo tiempo se veía… tan hermosa como siempre.

¿Qué había dicho? Se acercó ella

Hola Raven-intentando armar una conversación

Hola y adiós- respondió Raven amargadamente

Raven… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-en modo suplicante

Ya la hiciste- dijo con sarcasmo

Bueno… ¿otra pregunta?- golpeándose la cabeza- tonto, tonto

Dime-bajando su libro hasta la altura de sus labios

¿Te haz enamorado?- pregunto directamente, esa pregunta hizo que Raven quedara atónita

No-dijo secamente- me voy

Espera Raven no te vallas yo- intentando perseguirla,-yo- pero las puertas del living se cerraron en su cara- te amo

…

Robin revisaba periódicos, pero no se concentraba tenia esa entupida pregunta en su cabeza

¿Quién tiene tu corazón starfire?- tirando los periódicos y bajar la mirada

Toc toc toc

Tocaron su puerta

Adelante- dijo amargadamente mientras se agachaba al suelo y recoger los papeles

Amigo Robin-Robin se paralizo era starfire-¿estas bien?

Levantándose del suelo-si si- evitando mirarla

¿Estas enojado conmigo?- dijo con inocencia

Robin volteo a verla- yo nunca me enojaría contigo… starfire-dijo con dulzura

Robin… ¿a ti… te gusta…alguien?- pregunto jugando con sus dedos

¿Qué debía responder el chico?

…

Chico bestia caminaba por los pasillos de la torre y regañarse por ser tan cobarde y no decirle a la hechicera lo que sentía por ella… pero algo lo saco de sus pensamientos al detenerse en la puerta de su líder y escuchar voces

Inmediatamente se recargo en ella y empezó a escuchar todo

…

s-si starfire –dijo en tono de vergüenza- s-si me gusta alguien

Starfire se quedaba paralizada por las palabras del pelinegro

¿Y como es ella?-dijo, quería saber quien le había quitado a su Robin

Ella…ella es la chica mas hermosa del universo es tan linda, amble, cariñosa, ella simplemente es perfecta

¿Vive en esta torre?- pregunto dolida

Si- dijo nerviosamente

¿y la amas?- derramando una lagrima sin que el líder se diera cuanta

Si… y mucho-dijo embozando una sonrisa

Starfire comenzó a llorar

Star ¿starfire porque lloras? –acercándose a ella e intentando abrazarla, pero ella lo separo bruscamente

¡no me toques!- esas palabras dejaron a Robin sorprendido- déjame- llorando aun mas fuerte

Star no, no llores- dijo tiernamente

No, no- cubriendo su rostro con sus manos

Starfire por favor-dijo amablemtene

No, no Robin- cerrando su ojos- ¿te gusta Raven?- llorando

¿g-gustarme Raven?- dio confundido

Te gusta-dijo sollozando

No starfire no- dijo aun más confundido

¡Por dios! ¡Acabas de decirlo!- sollozando y saliendo de la habitación de su líder

¡STARFIRE!-corriendo hacia ala puerta para poder alcanzarla pero una mano lo detuvo en su marcha para ir con starfire

Déjala en paz- dijo chico bestia serio- ya es suficiente con el daño que le haz echo- dijo corriendo hacia starfire

To be continued


End file.
